Falling in Love With an Oracle
by RussianSnowwolf
Summary: Alya was just a girl living in the Kou Empire, the only difference being, she could see Ruhk. Her only thoughts were of how to get her next meal. She meets Judal when she is swept off the streets by guards and brought before the Emperor. After a confrontation, Judal suddenly decided she will be his Personal Servant! How will she survive? Will she fall in love with Judal?
1. Ch1: Personal Servant? When Did I Agree

**Hello~ This is my first uploaded Fanfiction. I've written a lot but I never really thought of adding them. I've decided to slowly add them all up. I will update them on a bases of which ones are liked more, so if you enjoy the story, please comment or Favorite, or whatever you want to do.**

**This is a Judal(Judar)xOC starting just before the Balbadd Arc. I do not own Magi or its characters. Alya is my own made up character.**

**Spoiler: This story was started before the truth of the Kou Empire's Queen was told in the manga chapter 193 so she appears to not see Ruhk in this story.**

* * *

Chapter 1: Personal Servant? When Did I Agree to This?

The guards jostled the slender girl between them as they lead her though the empirical hall. Her shoulders were hunched as if to protect herself; her bottom lip quivered under her bite. This morning guards had come upon the girl's, Alya's, market stand, grabbing her without an explanation. All her friend, who helped with the stand, could do was stay with the stand, watching them. No one could oppose the Kou guards.

They led her to large double doors where they handed her off to other guards. These guards led her into a throne room. For the moment that she could look, there was a throne where the king sat, beside him was a woman, the queen, and to the woman's left stood the empire's oracle—she had seen him walking the streets before. He had given her a strange look before quickly leaving the street just yesterday. The usual black things flew around him, giving her the creeps. But her glimpse was not long for one of the guards grabbed her by the hair and forced her head low to the ground, her body crumbling in place to keep up.

"Is that her, Judal?" a rough voice questioned, most likely the kings. Judal, if Alya recalled, was the name of the oracle.

There was no reply but the king hmmed as if he had heard, or perhaps seen, something the girl could not. "Lift her head" a female voice added. The queen's melodious voice fit her innocent, loving-mother appearance.

The guard pulled the girls head up with her hair, sending pain though her scalp. She didn't dare look at the king and queen in the eyes, instead she glanced around before settling on Judal. Some of those black flying things flew at her, she kept herself from cringing and it flew past. She had learned a while back that most people didn't see what she could. She didn't want them to think she was insane… A few more flew past her but she just looked at the floor, pretending they didn't exist.

"Well?" the queen asked.

"Nothing," an annoyed male's voice answered. "I see the Rukh, but she doesn't seem to. Or she's a really good faker"

Alya kept her mouth shut, unsure what these "Rukh" were but it sounded like those flying butterflies she kept seeing.

"Sweet, you should go, I'll take care of this with Judal." The queen said. Alya heard a sigh as the king got up and exited without a protest. Judal came up to her and grabbed her arm roughly, pulling her with him as the guard let go.

Alya decided this was the best time to try to defend herself. "I- I don't know what I'm accused of, but…but I assure you I have not done it. I'm just a humble peasant! I would never dare offend the empire," she rushed, keeping her eyes plastered to the floor. She heard a chuckled but Judal did not reply.

He led her to a separate smaller room and closed the door behind them. The queen was already there. Though the queen looked pretty and kind, Alya had a bad vibe about her. There were no white butterflies that Alya had begun to regard as good messengers. The black ones that surrounded Judal seemed evil. The queen also had black ones flying around, but there were fewer. What was most scary about her was that as a white butterfly would soar by her, it would turn pitch black…I would get corrupted.

Judal released her and came to the queen's side. "I still think she's faking. The Ruhk are attracted to her so she has to be special. Anyone with a lot of Ruhk can command them!"

"Will you test it out then?" the queens kind smile melted away.

Judal smiled. In a flash, Alya felt a stabbing pain in her right shoulder as she was forced backward against the wall. She slid to the ground, her left hand coming to her right shoulder as the pain continued. Her shoulder felt slick… Glancing down with a gulp, she saw the magically formed ice stabbed into her shoulder, her cream shirt was being dyed red as blood was soaked into its fabric.

She looked up in horror, seeing the accumulation of white butterflies—they called them ruhk?—around Judal's red jeweled wand. He pointed the wand at her and she squeaked, looking away, bracing herself for the hit. A few seconds later she opened one eye and looked up. Judal watched her with more annoyance than before.

"What happened Judal?" The queen said.

"The Ruhk… side-passed her? They just… went around her… she didn't even have a Borg up…" He couldn't seem to make sense of it. Alya didn't understand but she didn't waste time. He was going to kill her! She had to get out of there. She tried to pull at the ice in her shoulder to no avail; it hurt too much to move it. She didn't have time to try for long anyway. Judal strode up to her.

"How the hell did you do that, Bitch." He exclaimed, cornering her. He grabbed the ice in his hand and pulled it out. Alya screamed in pain, tears coming to her eyes.

"I- I didn't do anything"

"You definitely saw the Ruhk! You flinched, knowing it was coming."

"I… I don't know what Ruhk are," she whimpered, telling the truth. She really didn't know what they were, she just saw the butterflies.

"Do you see these," Judal growled pointing at the air where the black butterflies flew about them.

She gulped but nodded slowly.

Judal opened his mouth, about to say something but he stopped as he stared at her bleeding shoulder. She took the moment to look at the damage only to see the gathered white Ruhk covering it. The bleeding had stopped and the pain was slowly disappearing. Judal lifted his hand causing Alya to jerk. Was he going to hit her? But he didn't, his hand hovered a bit over her shoulder. He watched, seeming enchanted by the sight.

"Judal?" the queen called. Judal blinked and looked back at her. "Well?"

"She has no clue what's going on. She's not dangerous…" He glanced back at her. "But she's… interesting. I will keep her." He smiled at his decision, sending a chill down Alya's spine.

"If you want her, you can have her." She smiled. The queen watched as Judal took Alya by the arm and dragged her along as they left the room and headed down a hall, passing many watching servants.

He pulled her into a room and closed the door. "This will be your new home." He announced when she looked at him confused. "You're my personal servant." He said it so matter-of-factly that it through her off-guard.

"But I… I have my market stand to watch over… and my parents… I…"

Judal watched her angrily. Suddenly he pushed her. She fell onto the large bed in the room. He was above her before she could get to her feet. Pain shot though her shoulder again and she whimpered. Judal noticed and glanced at her shoulder. He got up and left the room without a word.

Alya got up and watched the door, unsure of what to do. Should she run? She was so confused. Sinking to the floor, she stayed there for a long time. The Ruhk settled back on her shoulder and the pain slowly faded again.

* * *

**So Judal(Judar) was a real jerk, I know, but he gets nicer as the story goes farther :)**

**Please comment and tell me your thoughts.**


	2. Ch2: Sudden Illness

**In less than a day I got a lot more views than I had expected and since I really like this story anyways and had the next 3 chapters already set up... Here you go! I hope you enjoy.**

**I have a horrible time thinking of names for the chapters though... Anyway: Magi not owned by me. Alya and Dima are my creations.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Sudden Illness

"Alya!" Called one of the palace maids, Dima.

Alya looked up, seeing the baskets Dima carried, she understood. "Coming!" She rushed over and helped carry the dirty clothing to the washing area.

It had been about a week since Alya had unwittingly become a maid in the palace. She was Judal's personal servant but she had not seen Judal much, thankfully. She was afraid of him to her core. The shoulder had healed lovely but she still remembered the pain and fear from before. The last time she had seen him was the day he had taken her as his servant. When he returned, Alya preceded to try arguing her case. She couldn't just stay there! Her father was incapable of work because of his broken leg, and her mother was just barely making enough to keep them going. Her friend couldn't just watch the market stand forever either. She had to work too. Judal listened to her calm. When she was done he smiled, "Is that all?"

She was shocked. He didn't care! But it turned out he did, at least a little. Or maybe he was just arrogant and got whatever he wanted no matter the cost… He proposed something to her. "As a servant, you get paid," he told her waving away her concern. She had not known that but she did not know how the palace worked. She was still concerned of how she would get the money to her parents but she kept quiet. If she could get money for her service at the palace, it woulc probably be more then she would ever make on her own… Judal left soon after. A maid came in a bit later, introducing herself as Dima. She explained that she would teach Alya the ropes of the job.

Alya wiped away the sweat from her brow after setting the basket down. She smiled to Dima. "I should get back to my work."

Dima nodded. "Thank you for the help. Are you ok though? You look a little flushed"

"I'm feeling fine" Alya said before running off. Dima watched as she ran. She had been surprised that Judal had decided on an inexperienced maid for his personal servant, especially after rejecting every servant that had been offered to him by the king and queen. However, she liked Alya; she was cheerful and worked hard for her pay. She hadn't been that way the first day. Dima had found her cowardly and clumsy. She was spooked at every noise. She had recovered from the fear though, only showing it when Judal was mentioned.

Alya picked up the basket of wild flowers she had gathered and headed to her… his room. Strangely, he was never there. She stopped when she heard his familiar voice. "There you go with flowers again. Do you really like flowers that much?" She looked around; where was his voice coming from. She glanced up and found him on the roof tiling, leaning back. He was enjoying a peach.

Alya began to sweat, stuttering slightly. "I-I was replacing the d-dry flowers." She couldn't even make eye contact with him so she stared at the dirt.

"Hmmm" He studied the peach core before tossing it.

It grew quiet. She fiddled with the basket, unsure what to do. "So this is where you have been? Is this your favorite spot?" She asked, trying to keep a conversation going. She may have feared him, but silence was even worse. Silence meant she didn't know if he was staring at her, or if he was thinking of killing her. Talking meant he had his thoughts on something else.

He seemed surprised. "Where I've been?"

"You… you're never in your actual room." She explained. She looked up. He was staring back at her, leaning his head on his hand, elbow against the tile.

"Oh." He was silent for a moment. "I prefer being out here."

"Then why do you need a personal servant?" she couldn't keep her curiosity down and blurted out whatever came to her mind. Her fear had stopped and she was becoming at ease.

Judal shrugged. "I don't really need one."

"I see…" she glanced back at her basket. After some silence, she heard movement and Judal jumped down beside her. Black Ruhk fluttered around them. She dropped the basket from fright. "D-don't do that!" she exclaimed, quickly picking the flowers up again. He just laughed at her, thankfully ignoring order. _Who am I to order the oracle to not do something…_

He soon left her though, having gotten bored, to do her own thing. She quickly made her way to the room. There she replaced the old dried flowers at the bedside with the fresh ones before she headed back out. She didn't have much to do since Judal was never around so she helped out the other maids when she was done.

Before she reached the door, her vision blurred for a second and she faltered. "Strange" she went to take another step but tripped, her legs buckling. She pushed herself up with shaking hands, sitting in place for a moment while she waited for the room to stop spinning. The spinning did not stop and when she tried to stand she fell again, blacking out.

* * *

**Oh no! She should have listened to Dima! Judal's probably cursing at me, wondering why I'm messing with his belongings :P**

**Please comment on you thoughts.**


	3. Ch3: Fever

**Wow! I'm really enjoying seeing how many people have viewed my story! And whats amazing is I only put this up a few days ago! I have Chapter 3 for you all!**

**I do not own Magi or its characters. Anna and Dima and unnamed characters are mine.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Fever

Judal lazily strode up to his room, deciding he really should come back more often now that he had a servant that required orders. He hadn't even though much about it until seeing Alya today. He opened the door about to shout for Alya but froze upon seeing _his_ servant on the floor… unconscious. She was breathing heavily, and her complexion was pale, more so than usual. A contrasting deep red flush spread over her cheeks.

He hovered over her for a second, watching the white Ruhk fly around her in a confused frenzy. Without thinking, he turned back out of the room and found a few servants in the hall. "Go get a doctor." He ordered. One girl ran off to find a doctor, a fearful expression on her face after hearing Judal's anger in his voice. The other, Dima, stayed. "Is something the matter Lord Oracle?" He looked at her coldly but explained, "My servant is unconscious." Dima quickly headed to the room with him and ran up to Alya's side. She turned her over and felt her forehead. "She has a fever!"

The doctor confirmed Dima's diagnosis when he arrived to the room. "I believe she will be fine if she just rests. The body is a delicate instrument; the sudden change in her life may have upset the balance." The doctor nodded to himself. But Judal was impatient and grabbed the doctor.

"Fix her now."

The doctor's eyes widened. "I'm very sorry Lord Oracle but I can't. She should sleep and she will be fine."

"Lord Magi," came a voice at the door. Two black-robed men came in. One muttered something to Judal while the other inspected the scene. "You may leave" he told the doctor and the maids. They scurried out without needing to be told twice.

_Poor Alya…_ Dima thought. _First being dragged in by Lord Judal, and now a high fever?_ She had been hearing the rumors of how Judal had suddenly dragged Alya from a room and threw her in his own room. That was the day he had made her his servant, but the others wondered what had happened in either of those rooms…

When the others had left Judal grumbled. "I can't leave right now." He glanced at Alya's form under the covers. Her shallow inhales and exhales worried him. And his worried made him confused… Why was he worried?

"We can take care of the girl," one said. "It seems like her body is reacting to the large presence of black Ruhk. If it gets more used to the Ruhk, this should not happen again. We will bring her to headquarters and when you get back you can retrieve her."

Judal thought for a moment. "Sure, fine. Whatever." He couldn't cling to the girl like this; it was just laughable! Maybe keeping her away would do his head some good. He headed out the door nonchalantly. Once outside, he got on his flying carpet. He was in a hurry to get done with this. He had to go to the ocean port nation. What was it again? B… Bal… Balbadd? Ya that was it. Sounded boring. He hoped it would be a little more fun than it sounded.

* * *

**Sorry the chapter is so short, I promise I'll make up for it in the comping chapter (I hope).**

**Remember to comment, follow, favorite if you enjoy. That will encourage me to work on it more! I will also be putting up another Magi Fanfic soon.**


	4. Ch4: Waking Up in Al Thamen

**Thanks sooo much for all the comments~ Here is the next chapter!**

**I do not own Magi or its characters. Alya and Dima are my characters.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Waking Up in Al Thamen

Alya jolted upright into a sitting position. She put her hand to her chest, feeling her heart racing, as she breathed quickly and shallow. She sat their quietly until it slowed down. "That was a horrible nightmare," she muttered to herself. Her brows furrowed as she looked around the unfamiliar room. "Where am I?" The room was very simple, containing white walls, the bed she sat on, and a door.

She slid off the bed, her bare feet touching the cold floor. A shiver went up her spine as she stood up, using the bed for support while her legs wobbled. "How long was I out? I feel so weak." Stepping farther away from the bed, her white dress fell around her, gliding against her legs. She frowned at the realization that this was not her servant outfit. In fact, the fabric itself was far nicer, not even mentioning that the design was that of a Kou noble. Her face reddened at the thought that someone had changed her cloths while she was asleep… Asleep? Oh that's right, she had gotten dizzy. She remembered hearing Dima's voice… and Judal's… and a lot of unfamiliar whispering voices…

Making her way to the door, she opened it a crack and looked into the dark long hallway. When she saw no one else she opened the door farther and walked out. As her eyes adjusted to the dark hallway she began to notice movement around her. She squeaked when a cluster of black Ruhk flew across her vision. To her right the hall was filled with black Ruhk… There were fewer to her left so she turned that way, feeling a little more confidants with so few near.

Before she could take a step farther, she felt something familiar and her stomach flipped. She turned around to the hall of black Ruhk, her hand outstretched subconsciously. A black Ruhk fluttered down and landed on her finger. She gasps as sudden images fly past her eyes. The dark hall was gone, before her stood a castle by the sea. It wasn't the same as the Kou palace though. Around she saw people looking up so she followed their gaze, settling on a large black creature in the sky. Beside him flew Judal. His signature smirk never left his features as he yelled down at some unfamiliar people not to far away. One of these people suddenly made the white Ruhk around him turn into a large giant. As Judal attacked, a wave of heat spread over the courtyard as the giant attacked back. Alya watched in shock and confusion. She felt a throbbing in her head when she looked at the black monster so she looked instead to the boy surrounded by white Ruhk only to see his forehead glowing. Not even the screaming drew her attention away from that circle. That was, until she heard Judal scream "Stop". She turned just in time to see him holding his head, a horrified, pained look on his face as he fell from the sky. Shocked, she reached out to grab him but she was back in the dark hall. The black Ruhk flew around her in seeming distress. As she calmed, so did the Ruhk.

She sighs to herself. _Why should I care if he's in pain! He's done nothing to help me. _She turned away from the black Ruhk and saw the wings of a white Ruhk as it landed on her shoulder. Suddenly she was in Judal's room again in the Kou palace. She saw herself lying on the floor, looking feverish. Dima was holding her, feeling her forehead. Judal stood not too far away, a worried expression on his face. The scene changed. She was looking at herself lying on a bed; the doctor was talking to Judal. Suddenly Judal grabbed the Doctor by the collar. "Fix her now." Soon, two black robed men came in. Their faces were covered, making Alya curious of what they were hiding. They whispered something to Judal, who looked down at her form on the bed saying "I can't leave right now." That same worried expression appeared, making Alya's stomach twist. She reached out to Judal, "I'm ok, see?" she said.

She was standing back in the hall, confused for a moment where she was. She glanced at the white Ruhk still on her shoulder and sighed. She couldn't just leave Judal if he was in pain… not after seeing his worried face in her vision. "Are you going to lead me?" she asked the Ruhk. It flew off her shoulder and headed down the black Ruhk hall. Alya hesitated only for a moment. But as she stepped forward, the black Ruhk surprisingly moved out of her way, leaving a clear path, which closed up behind her as she walked past.

The white Ruhk leads her for what felt like forever in those dark hallways. Eventually it stopped in front of a door. Alya slowly and cautiously opened the door. Inside, she realized she must have been on the second floor. She stepped in onto a path that encircled the two-story room; in the middle of the room was a large opening in the ground. Beneath was what looked like an assembly. The people there had black Ruhk all around them, making the room so full of the nasty things that it was suffocating her. In the very center, Judal lay unconscious on an elaborate pattern. She watched quietly from above as the gathered people stood in circles and chanted. The chants seemed to echo throughout the room, making Alya's head throb painfully. She held her head in much the same way Judal had in her vision, and whimpered pitifully. She made a hasty retreat from the room of chanting; there was nothing she could do for Judal when he was surrounded by so many people, not with her head hurting so bad she couldn't think straight.

She looked around the hall; the white Ruhk was gone… where would she go? How could she get out of here? She began wandering aimlessly, only half aware of her surroundings. The chanting and pain had left her exhausted.

She was awakened form her half dazed state by a shout. A black robed man was pointing at her. She freaked out and fled, hearing him yell stop at her. She didn't dare to stop or look behind, she just ran. Turning a corner sharply, she opened the next door she found and went in, closing the door as silently as she could behind her. She stood against the door, holding her breath as she listened. A few sets of feet ran past the door noisily, not stopping. Finally she took a breath and slid down the door to the ground, all adrenalin dissipating, leaving her again in a dazed state. She tried to look around the room but found her eyelids too heavy. Her head slumped and she fell into sleep.

* * *

**I like the next part so much that I should have Chapter 5 up soon!**

**Please comment, follow, favorite! The more, the faster I'll update.**


	5. Ch5: First Kiss?

**Sorry about the long wait! I've had a lot going on. I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas. New Years is coming (and a new semester...)!**

**Thanks to everyone that have commented! I really enjoy reading them. **

**So I hope you enjoy the newest chapter! I do not own Magi or its characters. Alya is my character.**

* * *

Chapter 5: First Kiss?

For the second time that day, Alya awoke in an unfamiliar room. She looked around from her sitting position by the door and studied the room. Though it was dark, a small lamp light the room just enough to make out the interior. It was far larger than the room she had first been in. The bed was twice as large and had dark covers, a couch sat against the wall to her left, and a large desk stood near her on the right, leaving a small space between it and a corner of the room.

Feeling that she had woken up with a start, she wondered why. Then she realized what it had been; there was talking on the other side of the door and soon the door knob moved.

With a gasp, she jumped up and ran behind the desk just in time as the door swung open. She held her breath and held her legs close to her chest, wishing she could make herself smaller, as she listened to the continued conversation. Two shadows spread on the floor.

"What do you mean you lost her!" Judal's angry voice rang though the room.

"I'm sorry, Lord Magi. We are doing everything we can to find her, but she just slipped away," another man's voice timidly explained.

"It's a no brainer that she would flee if someone was chasing her!" Judal continued to yell. There was a pause and Alya watched as one of the shadows retreated back to the door. "Find her quickly," Judal hissed before the shadow bowed and closed the door.

Peaking form the corner of the desk, Alya saw Judal walk over to the couch and plop down with a loud sigh. He looked exhausted, and a little angry. He laid his head back against the couch and seemed to relax. Alya shifted uncomfortably in the corner and Judal's muscles tensed all of a sudden. "Who's hiding back there?" He growled, still laying back. Alya froze but did not answer. At the silence, Judal opened his eyes and looked at the desk. The anger was so apparent that Alya immediately jumped up, as afraid as the first time they had met.

His expression immediately changes from anger to surprise. A moment later it looked a little… relieved? "How did you…" His voice drifted off, not finishing his question.

"I was… hiding," she whispered with a gulp. Alya studied his expression for any sign of malice but found none.

"Hmmm…" He watches her for a moment before resting his head again. "Come sit," he offers.

_Me? Sit?_ Alya slowly came before the couch but did not sit. Minutes pass silently before Judal opened an eye. "I thought I told you to sit," he said with a tone of authority.

"A-as a se-servant, I did not th-think sitting beside the Oracle wou-would be appropriate." She stammered, watching her hands that fiddled with her robe.

"What a bad girl. You say you're a servant but you ran away," Judal chuckled.

"Ran away?" she asked in confused.

Judal sighed. "Those people earlier were not going to harm you. They wanted to bring you back to your room. They took care of you while you had a fever."

"Oh…" Alya thought back to the vision she had where she looked feverish. She bowed to Judal, causing him to move away in confusion. "I'm sorry to have caused trouble." When he said nothing, she looked up at him, and shivered at the smirk he was giving her.

"Instead of saying it, you should show that you are sorry."

"I… I understand." She has a bad feeling about this… "How?"

He shrugged. "I hear people give gifts when they wish to be forgiven."

"Of course. What shall I gift you?" She asked, a little confused why he was smiling. _I wonder what an Oracle would possibly want… I don't have enough money for jewelry, not that he would need it; he could have anything he wants if he asked for it._

There was silence for a moment. "A kiss."

The words sent blood into Alya's cheeks. "Th-that's not a materialistic gift." She informed him.

"I have no interest in material things."

_Right… He prefers misery and war… _Alya thought. "W-why a kiss?"

"Why does my servant ask questions?" Judal asked back with annoyance before looking away with a huff, much like a child. "Kougyoku was talking about that bastard Sinbad and mentioned something about wanting a kiss. Tsk, when did she get so chummy with him?" he grumbled in anger, "But… I wondered what it was like… a kiss that is…"

Alya frowned. She knew who Princess Kougyoku was, but she had never met the Sinbad spoken of with much detest. _When indeed… the princess has never shown an interest in anyone._ If she agreed, it would be her first kiss. But she was afraid of what Judal would do if he got angry over this. _Perhaps he would be ok with a kiss on the cheek?_

With a sigh, Alya leaned over Judal, placing her hands on either side of his head to use the couch for support, and pecked him on the cheek. As she pulled away, she felt his hand around her waist pull her back and this time their lips collided. Alya gasped and pulled away sharply, staggering a few steps back as her hands covered her mouth. She stood there, stunned as Judal laughed.

* * *

**Sorry, I suppose it's a bit short, but I thought it would be a nice place to stop. I feel like Judal may have been a bit ooc in this, but I hope not.**


	6. Ch6: Visions

**I only recently realized that I spelled Rukh wrong so from now on it will be spelled Rukh, not Ruhk.**

**I do not own Magi. Alya is my character.**

**There are a few hints about who Alya really is in this chapter. i hope you enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter 6: Visions

"Lo-lord Oracle?" Alya asked, her voice coming out in a whisper. She was still too confused and shocked at what had just happened. And Judal had not stopped laughing since then. At that moment he held his sides in pain, still laughing… We… we kissed?! He asked for a kiss... but I hadn't planned on a full-on kiss. Strangely enough, just before the kiss, his breath had smelled sweetly of peaches. Just thinking about the kiss made her face even hotter and redder—was that even possible?

Judal's fit was finally subsiding. He had seemed to sober up at her questioning voice. "You should see your face," he was able to add in between gasps for air. "You look so stupid!" He wiped tears away from his eyes.

This snapped her out of her shock. Stupid! He was calling her stupid! And this whole kiss was a cruel joke? And to think, she had been worried about him earlier. Her face was now red not from shock but from anger and embarrassment… embarrassment that she had falling for it. She opened her mouth but thought better of talking back. As a servant, she had to suck it up, especially as Judal's servant. He could easily kill her, but if he didn't, the palace would surely execute her if he ordered it. It could possibly endanger her family too.

But she couldn't just stay silent. Her mother had always told her 'if you want someone to treat you differently, you have to tell them. They can't read your mind.'

"Um… Lord Oracle… I would appreciate it if you did not make fun of me like this…" she mumbled, immediately looking to the floor.

"What was that?" Judal asked, sitting up straight again. When she glanced up, she gulped. He was glaring, his expression very serious. "Am I not allowed to?"

"Of course I cannot order my master." She bowed swiftly. "It was merely a… suggestion."

"I don't care what the hell it is. If I want to do something, I will." He said bluntly before a yawn put an end to their conversation. "Ah, man. I'm tired. That freaking Chibi and his King. And Sinbad had to get in the way too." Another yawn. "I think I'll take a nap."

Alya bowed quietly as Judal leaned back against the couch. She eyed the bed placed not far away. "Would it not be better to sleep on the bed, Lord Oracle?" When he did not respond, she assumed he had already fallen asleep.

With a sigh, she looked around the room once more. What was she to do? She wasn't all that tired, but there was nothing interesting around the room. Except the Rukh. The Rukh… those visions, were they real?

Out of curiosity, she reached out to the white Rukh that hung around her. It did not move away as she grabbed it by a wing. It was warm against her skin but felt like air. Releasing it, she rested her hand out, hoping the Rukh would gather. They did not do as she hoped. Slowly, a few eventually landed on her palm before flying away again; each one gave off such a pleasant warmth and a fragment of a vision: animals and people laughing, smiling, playing… happy.

A sickening feeling came over her when a black Rukh landed, leaving a cold sensation that spread throughout her hand. She could feel the hate and malice given off as the vision took her sight. She could see the slums of some town she had never seen before. Humans she did not recognize lay against walls and littered the grounds, starving and dying. The air felt thick; she thought she would choke. Her breath began to come in gasps as the vision dragged on far too long. She could hear the wailing of a child whose mother had died. She couldn't take this! Squatting down, she covered her ears and squeezed her eyes tightly shut. "Stop! Stop! I can't breathe! It hurts!" she cried out desperately. She didn't even notice that the wailing had stopped until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She nearly leaped out of her skin in terror.

"What the hell are you yelling about?" Judal's annoyed voice came through crystal clear. When Alya looked up at him, his eyes widened in shock. He squatted down beside her. "Oi, you ok?" He patted her on the head, his face turning a little red. "Don't know what you're crying about, but I don't like it."

Crying? Shocked, she touched her cheeks which were indeed wet with salty tears. She wiped at her eyes in frustration before looking around. They were in same dark room. Just a vision… she told herself, letting out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry," Alya spoke out, her voice hoarse. "Did I wake you?"

"Who wouldn't wake up with that screaming! I thought someone was getting murdered or something!" Judal grumbled in frustration. "So, you going to tell me what's going on?"

Alya shook her head. "It's nothing. Please return to your nap, Lord Oracle." she mumbled, wiping at her eyes again. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop crying…

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did that sound like a question?" Judal asked in sarcastic frustration. "I meant it as an order. What the heck were you screaming about?"

Alya jerked away in fear at the sudden outburst. "I- I- I..."

"Spit it out," Judal grumbled. But he reached out and gently wiped away a few new tears that had begun to trickle down her cheeks.

The gentle touch of his hand relaxed her a little. "It was just a horrible vision…" she mumbled. She was positive that normal people did not have these visions; was she weird? Perhaps Judal could see the visions too, since he was an Oracle.

"Vision?" Judal's eyebrows furrowed as he studied her.

"W-when I come in contact with the Rukh," Alya nodded. "The black Rukh gave me a horrible vision… I felt sick... The air was so thick with hate that I couldn't breathe."

He watched her silently. She stared back at him. Always so afraid of him, she had avoided long periods of eye contact, but his red eyes were so captivating. So different… but beautiful, and powerful.

Suddenly he stood up, breaking the spell that had mesmerized her. She blinked, her face turning red. I was making eye contact with him! Oh no! Will he be angry?

"Hey, get up," Judal ordered, grabbing her arm and pulling her to her feet. "Show me that vision thing."

Shyly, she reached out for a rukh, afraid of what she would see, but it avoided her this time. Confused, she reached for another. It flew out of her grasp in a hurry. "What? They're avoiding me…" She glanced at Judal, who watched her with calculating eyes.

"It's because you're still freaking out," Judal finally said. He reached out calmly and grabbed a black Rukh. Handing it to Alya, he watched her face turn white as her eyes glazed over.

Alya had no time to react as she realized what Judal was doing. The Rukh made contact with her skin just as she was about to scream in an attempt to stop him, but it was too late.

The room and Judal left her sight, replaced by a large mansion. A fat man sat in his comfortable seat, eating, with women surrounding him. The Noble looked out his window and shouted at someone. "Hey, you down there! Guard the place properly!"

Alya glanced out the window to see two men, one had incredible red hair, uncommon for a simple guard. The other had long purple hair that seemed strangely familiar. She combed her fingers through her own purple hair, a few shades darker from the man's, before returning her attention to the vision. How odd. Why would the noble only have two guards? I'm sure he has enough money to buy more… Nearby, an ill-looking woman came out of the fog and charged at the men. At the sight of the woman's child, Alya fell back, covering her mouth as a sick feeling welled up in her throat.

But she did not hit the floor as expected, something caught her. Looking up, she saw those red mesmerizing eyes. The mansion fell apart around her, leaving the normal room once again. "Judal…" The red eyes widened and she gasped, pulling away from his arms. "I mean, Lord Oracle! Please forgive my impudence in calling your name with such familiarity!" she exclaimed, bowing.

Judal just waved away her concerns. "Judal is fine." He seemed to rethink. "Or you could call me 'Master'." he grinned.

Alya nodded in obedience. "Yes... Judal." She blushed slightly at the thought of calling him master.

"So what did you see?" He asked, sitting on the couch again.

She blinked. "You do not know?"

This seemed to make Judal angry. "Of course not. I've never seen such an ability, let alone possessed it." He eyed her. "This time, you will listen to my order. Sit down and tell me what you saw." He patted the cushion beside him.

With a gulp, Alya did as she was told. She sat awkwardly beside Judal, trying to adjust her robe when the flap parted to reveal her leg.

Judal only laughed at her embarrassment. "Hurry up, girl."

"Yes, of course…" she said, deciding to just hold the robe, when her attempts failed to correct the problem. She described her visions, including the ones from earlier. The only thing she left out was the purple haired man. She wasn't sure why she had skipped over him...

Judal watched her quietly when she was done. "You're an interesting girl." he finally said, with a smirk. "I'm glad I didn't kill you." He leaned in close to her ear, "By the way, that robe looks much nicer on you then those rags they call the servants uniform." He laughed at her as her face became hot.

* * *

**They are finally getting along! Kind of. Can you guess who that Purple haired man was? It's pretty simple! Can you guess why he seems familiar? :D**


	7. Ch7: Bath-time Troubles

**Sorry for the long wait everyone! School has started so I've been busy! But I'm not dropping the story of course! I have plenty ideas for its continuation. The writing out of said ideas will take longer though so please be patient~**

**I do not own magi or its characters. Alya and Dima are my creations.**

* * *

Chapter 7: Bath-time Troubles

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Dima said as Alya helped her with laundry. "I was worried you fainted in Lord Oracle's room from a fever. And then you were away from the castle for a few weeks."

"I'm sorry to have made you worry. I'm doing much better now," Alya assured her as she hung one of her robes up to dry. After returning to the palace, Judal had decided to change her servant uniform, having said it was to show everyone that she was HIS. She now wore a robe similar to the one she had worn while being cared for, though the cloth was of slightly lesser quality and the design was simply white.

"You and the Oracle seem to be on better terms as well." Dima announced her observation with a smile. "Did something happen?"

Alya blushed. "Of course not." She shook her head when the memory of their kiss popped up. Why am I thinking of such a thing?! Besides, Judal was only joking! Judal… Perhaps they were on better terms. He didn't mind her calling him by his name.

"Well I'm just glad you're not frightened to death of him anymore. It worries me even more to see his own servant act like that." She paused, "though I can understand why one would be afraid. But... did you know that Lord Oracle seemed to be the most worried when you had a fever?"

Alya looked over at Dima. She had seen a vision of it, but she still hadn't believed it. "Really?"

Dima just nodded with a smile before returning to her work.

After returning to the palace, many months passed by with Alya working on her normal servant duties. As Judal's servant, she had been told to sleep in his room. Not daring to complain. she had been able to find an old blanket that she laid out at night and rolled up and put away in the morning. Every now and then Judal would pop up, more than before, and laugh at her when her face turned red from one thing or another.

Today, Judal even had the nerve to ask her to help him bathe! Being his personal servant, she was unable to refuse. She kept her eyes closed the whole time. Unfortunately for her, that meant she couldn't see where she was walking; she slipped on the wet floor and fell into Judal's bath.

Trying to scramble out of the water, she repeated "I'm so sorry."

Judal grabbed her arm, just as she was able to get one foot out, and pulled her back in. "Where are you going? My hair still has sudds in it."

As her face turned a shade similar to Judal's eyes, she tried to pull out of his grasp. "I-it will be e-easier if I wash your hair from outside the b-bath."

Judal only chuckled, nuzzling against her neck as he held her close. "Your skin is really hot. Are you sick again?" he asked her, a hand moving to her forehead.

Is he… worried? "I'm fine!" she was able to escape him and jumped out of the bath. The slippery floor sent her tumbling yet again, this time forward rather than backwards. Raising her arms to protect herself, she waited for the impending pain when she would hit the ground. Instead she was lifted up instead of going down. Opening her eyes, she realized she was in Judal's arms… And he had gotten out of his bath. With a squeak of shock, Alya closed her eyes again.

"Are you ok?" Judal asked. He began to walk, still holding her.

Refusing to open her eyes to check where they were going, and not trusting her voice, she only nodded.

Judal stopped walking and suddenly Alya had a feeling of falling. Opening her eyes from shock, she landed on the soft pillows of Judal's bed. Judal leaned in close to her ear. "Be more careful next time."

"Yes, Judal." She said, looking away from him. Then she realized… she was soaked through! Worried about getting the bed soaked as well, she tried to get off.

Judal stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Where are you going?"

"Th-the bed sheets are wet now. I will have to change them." She placed her feet on the floor and stood up.

Judal watched her, a blush spreading over his own face. He turned around and grabbed one of the towels Alya had prepared for him beforehand, and threw it at her. "You shouldn't go into the hall like that. Dry off and change first," he ordered, watching the floor before retreating to the bathing room.

Confused, Alya looked down at herself. She realized immediately what had caused Judal to blush… Her wet white clothes were clinging semi-translucently to her skin. "W-why didn't you warn me!?" she yelled, racing to a little stack of robes she kept in the corner of the room.

When Judal came out of the bathing room, he had dressed already but his hair was leaving a trail of water across the floor. Having dried herself off, Alya quickly picked up a dry towel and told Judal to sit down.

He eyed her with annoyance but didn't bother telling her not to order him around. He sat in a chair as Alya began to rub his head with the towel. "You have so much hair…" she mused out loud. "I'll have to get more towels if I want to fully dry it…"

Judal only grumbled from under the towel. "Your hair isn't fully dry either," he announced, pointing at her semi-dry hair.

"It will dry eventually," she laughed.

After the hard work at drying his hair, Alya finally sat down to braid it. Combing through the strands with her hands, she smiled at how soft it felt. "Your hair is like silk…" she giggled to herself before realizing she had spoken out loud. She dropped the half finished braid and covered her mouth.

Judal simply turned and looked at her. "I didn't know that." He eyed her hair. "I wonder what your hair feels like." He reached out.

In shock, Alya pulled away, falling out of her chair. Off balance, the chair clattered to the floor, sending Judal's chair with it.

Judal fell on top of her. Sitting up, he glared. "What did you do that for? I only wanted to touch your hair!" To make a point he took some of Alya's hair in his hand and let it run through his fingers.

Alya sat up beside him. "I… I'm sorry. It was just a little sudden and I was shocked."

With a sigh, Judal ignored her excuse and stood up. "What is with you today? You've fallen three times already!" He placed his chair back down and sat.

"I'm sorry…" Alya mumbled, following his lead. She finished the braid in silence.

"I'm heading to Sindria tomorrow." Judal spoke up, still facing away from her. When Alya said nothing, he announced his decision. "I'm almost afraid of leaving you here by yourself, considering how clumsy you've been, so I'll take you with me."

* * *

**I have a friend read over my chapters now before I put them up because I'm paranoid of there being a mistake. My friend commented that it was funny that Judal kept track of how many times Alya had fallen already. Did you find it funny?**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter~ Next, Alya will see Sindria for the first time! And she will meet a certain someone who is surprised to see her. But Alya has no clue who he is or how they are acquainted.**


	8. Ch8: Sindria

**New chapter! It turned out longer than I thought, which is good. Also, I don't own Magi or its characters. Alya is mine.**

* * *

Chapter 8: Sindria

The wind whistled in Alya's ears and caused her hair to whip against her skin as she clung to Judal's clothes with all her might. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she had her faced hidden in his scarf.

"If you don't relax your grip, you're going to end up choking me." She heard Judal's voice over the wind.

"But I'll fall…" she squeaked. Truthfully she wished more than anything to stop holding on to Judal. Not only was she embarrassed by her actions, but her fingers really hurt. She was afraid if she relaxed them even a little, she would completely lose her grasp.

Judal chuckled as his grip around her waist strengthened. "You'll be fine."

With a gulp, Alya nodded and loosened her hold. When she had no sensation of falling she gathered up some courage and glanced down at the ocean far below them. Bad idea… She quickly hid in Judal's scarf once more. If she wasn't so afraid, she could have enjoyed seeing the ocean for the first time in her life.

Why hadn't she argued when Judal told her he would be taking her with him to Sindria. It could have been that she had no idea where Sindria was or that they were going to fly thousands of feet above ground to get there. It may have also been because Judal gave no room to disagree. It was either do things his way or anger him. She preferred to stay on his good side.

"It's just ahead," Judal announced in her ear.

His hot breath on her ear caused Alya to blush crimson. "What is?" she asked, her voice muffled by the scarf.

"Sindria."

Wishing to see their destination, Alya forgot about how high they were and looked around. Her mouth gaped open as she saw the tropical island. "Wow… it… its so beautiful."

"Don't get too comfortable. This is enemy territory. Plus we aren't staying long. Kouen is waiting for me in Balbadd."

"If Prince Kouen is waiting for you then why are we here?" Alya asked, frowning. "Are you just going to Sindria of your own accord?! Making the Prince wait is not a good trait of the country's Oracle."

"Oh shut up. I don't need you lecturing me. Do you want me to drop you?"

At Judal's words, Alya stiffened under his grip and intertwined her fingers in his scarf. "D-don't you dare let me go!"

Judal exhaled sharply as he tried to suppress a laugh. "I wouldn't dare, but hold on tight. We are going down to pay their king a visit." He pointed his wand, that he had held in his other hand, upwards.

Alya watched in awe as the Rukh danced around the wand before disappearing, replaced by a spark that grew in intensity. As Judal motioned downwards, the lightning was sent flying. Is he going to kill everyone down there!? Alya thought in panic. But the lightning was stopped in mid-flight by a forcefield that Alya had not previously seen. Having saved the lives of those below, the forcefield seemed to melt away, leaving a gaping hole which Judal proceeded to fly through.

As they drew closer to the ground, Alya noticed a crowd gathering, the commotion caused by Judal's showy entrance. "T-they have weapons, Judal!" she said shakily. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Don't worry. I'll protect you if I have to," he replied with confidence as they gently landed on the ground in the middle of the enemies.

"If you have to?!" Alya shreeked. "Are you insane?! It doesn't matter how many times I trip, I would have been safer at home!"

Judal only smirked as he watched a particular group. "We're on the ground. You can let go now," he mentioned calmly in her ear. Louder, he announced to those around them, "What's wrong? You all have such scary faces."

Alya glanced down at the ground beneath her feet. She hadn't noticed their landing.

Just as she let go and was taking a step back, Judal suddenly grabbed her and pushed her to his other side. Looking up questioningly, she witnessed one of the men attack Judal using some sort of daggers attached to red strings. Judal quickly and effortlessly sent him flying into a wall. The man stood up from the among the demolished stone, glaring as he got ready for another attack. Seeing this fearsome, seemingly indestructible man, Alya hid behind Judal, only peeking slightly by his side.

"Stand down, Jafar." A commanding voice spoke, catching Alya's attention. Glancing over, she made eye contact with the purple-haired man from her vision. Just like in her vision, he seemed familiar somehow.

His eyes widened as he examined her before breaking the eye contact and looking at Judal. "Why are you here, Judal? And what is the meaning of bringing that girl?"

"What? Am I not allowed to keep my little servant with me at all times?" Judal asked innocently, moving so that Alya was fully visible before snaking an arm around her waist again.

Sinbad seemed to tense up at the sight and his hands curled into fists. "Girl, what is your name?" he asked, ignoring Judal.

"A-Alya… sir…" Alya mumbled, eyeing Judal. He watched Sinbad questioningly. Perhaps he had not expected Sinbad to pay her any mind.

"Alya…" Sinbad said.

She blinked and looked back at Sinbad in shock; the way he had said it seemed so familiar. She stared into his golden eyes… golden eyes… where had she seen them?

"Brother! I dont want to leave!" A little girl cried out. She was barely 4 years old. Behind her stood the two that Alya had been calling mother and father for as long as she could remember.

A young boy of 9 hugged his sister tightly. "Don't worry, It won't be forever. Going with these nice people will give you a much better home than mom and I can do at the moment. Just wait. When I get enough money I'll come looking for you!"

Sniffing the girl stuck out her little finger and stared straight into the boy's golden eyes. "Promise?"

The boy smiled and wrapped his pinky around his sister's. "I promise, Alya..." He then proceeded to ruffle her dark purple hair, a few shades darker than his own.

"B-" Alya began but was quickly cut off by Judal.

"Ignore her. I came to talk to you, Sinbad," Judal announced.

Alya kept quiet and listened but none of their conversation made any sense. The conversation changed quickly from 'fake metal vessels' to 'the fourth magi.'

"What do you intend to achieve by using that midget?" Judal asked.

Sinbad's eyes suddenly went dark and cold, causing Alya to shiver. Her hand, still clutching Judal's scarf, pulled slightly as she took a step behind Judal. Is that memory correct? Is that really my brother? It has to be a coincidence… I don't even remember having a brother! I didnt even know that I was adopted by mom and dad! It was so long ago…

Judal glanced at her before looking back at Sinbad. "So cold…" They soon got into a fight. At least that's what it looked like from all the glares and Sinbad's yelling.

Seeing Judal's hand tremble, Alya looked up to see him… crying!? She wasn't the only one surprised either. He began speaking to Sinbad in a choked voice but suddenly Judal's voice seemed far away as she felt her sight change. She could see a happy family with a baby. Then… everything was on fire! People, dressed in the robes she had seen after she had gotten over her fever, came rushing into the house and slaughtered the family, taking the baby for themselves. Alya could just faintly hear Judal in the background "I was taken by the 'organization'"... Am I seeing… memories? Judal's memories… But strangely she wasn't feeling the sadness that was heard in Judal's voice.

Her sight returned just as Judal began laughing. "Don't get me wrong, everything I said before was the truth… But I don't care about those things at all."

Alya frowned and pushed Judal, making him stumble forward a little.

"Hey! What was that for?" He exclaimed, looking back at her in shock.

"For worrying me!" she shouted, much to everyone's surprise. "No, it's my fault for falling for it." A sigh escaped her lips as she realized what she had done. Multiple times today, she had yelled at him. This was definitely pushing the boundary between servant and master… but thankfully, Judal didn't seem to mind. Perhaps she could do more than she had previously thought within her 'safe' range.

Judal only chuckled. "You seem angry… I'll wrap things up." He glanced around them. "This country is a beautiful place. Even Alya said so… This country that you created isn't half bad. And that magi as well. Its not like I hate him." He paused and smiled. "It's for these reasons that I've decided that I will destroy the both of them."

Alya's mouth fell open. He wanted to destroy it? Because it was beautiful? That didn't make sense! Shaking her head of her thoughts, she realized that Judal had begun talking passionately of something else.

"Lately I noticed that someone incredibly strong like you would be more fun to kill."

This time Alya wasn't quite sure what to think. Sure he had hurt her badly the first time they had met… But she had never seen Judal kill anyone. Her brows furrowed. When did I stop fearing Judal? Because he is most definitely one to be feared… He is powerful and his mind is so warped. If Sinbad is indeed my brother, I could easily run to his side right now; it would be safe beside him, with so many guards. But… why do I not feel the need to run? Why do I wish to stay beside Judal?

"The Kou Empire will destroy Sindria!" Judal announced, snapping Alya out of her thoughts.

"What do you mean, Judal?" Another voice said behind them. Turning, Alya saw Princess Kougyoku.

Why is the princess in Sindria? I believe I recall judal mentioning the princess was chummy with Sinbad. Is she in love?

Alya watched helpless as the poor princess was put on the spot as Judal offered her the chance to become a Kou general. When she did not give an immediate answer Judal turned back to Alya and wrapped his arm back around her waist. "We're going back now. Tell Hakuryuu this country is our enemy now."

Alya gasped as she felt her feet leave the ground. In a panic, she placed her arms around Judal's neck and watched the people below quickly become smaller. She glanced at Sinbad for the last time, finding that he was watching them leave. For a moment their eyes met and he seemed… sad?

"You're horrible…" Alya whispered.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Judal looked at her with a confused frown.

"For one: you said you would destroy Sindria because it's beautiful… Then you declared war on them and put the poor princess in a tough situation."

"Tough situation?"

Alya was silent for a moment, realizing Judal did not know of the princess's love. It wasn't her place to tell him. "Never mind."

"Tell me!" Judal complained.

"You're such a child…" she chuckled.

"And you've been really annoying today," he retorted. "I'm really considering dropping you."

Alya bit her lip as she glanced down. Shivering, she pulled herself closer to Judal. Perhaps I've pushed too much. "P-please don't..."

Judal simply grinned in triumph. "We have a bit before we get to Balbadd. I'll think about it."

* * *

**Note: I realize that there are a few things wrong with the ages… Magi wiki suggests that Sinbad is 29 at this point in the story while Judal is 18. If Sinbad was really Alya's brother, then considering the ages given in the flashback/memory, Alya would be 24… For my story, please just consider Alya is around 18, making Sinbad 23. Totally off the mark… but all I can say is wops…**

**The reason for Alya being 4 in the flashback is because I calculated so that their father died when she was about 1 year old, which leaves little room for making her younger...**


End file.
